In gas turbine engines, a radially inner structure, such as a bearing housing, may be supported relative to an outer casing of the engine by radially extending struts. The struts may be welded to the outer casing and extend radially through an outer duct structure defining an outer boundary for a hot working gas flow path, pass through the flow path, and extend through an inner duct structure defining a boundary for the flow path to a welded attachment location on the bearing housing. Since such a structure is formed as a welded structure, repairs typically necessitate cutting out parts of the structure and welding in new structure.
Alternatively, the bearing housing may be supported relative to the outer casing by tie rods extending radially from the outer casing to the bearing housing to radially locate the bearing housing. While such a radial rod support structure may provide good load transfer in the radial direction, such a structure typically must be maintained in radial tension and does not provide substantial support against axial loads applied to the bearing housing.